Better Luck Tomorrow Han!
by Sweetest Days
Summary: Starting with Han in his teen years. Emily Harden has it all. But she wants what she shouldn't. Han. Unaware of how they'll change each others lives they blindly become onee. He owns her and she owns more of him then he wants to admit. Lemons!
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: Well I am proud of this story. I have big plans for it. It is mostly already written down as well waiting to be typed up. But I have a request. My grammar is not the best out there so I would like to ask if anyone who reads this and likes it or sees potential in it would be my Angel and Beta read, please…

Summary: Emily belongs to Han in every way from the moment he helps her out. This story will focus on that and also is rated for racism, drug use, and some lemons. This starts off with the movie 'Better Luck Tomorrow' and will travel through to the actual Fast and Furious series.

Emily Harden

Age: 17 for now

Looks: Slender, black curls, emerald green eyes, 5'5

Family: Mom-Bethany Harden (age 39) Dad-Mark Harden (age 40, deceased)

Dating: Brian Stevens

Fav food: Pork chops, hates spaghetti

Fav candy: Reece cups, hates take fives

Fav drink: Sprite, hates diet anything

Vices: drinks, smokes pot

Music: rap, pop, and rock. Hates jazz, heavy metal. Classical

Hates: her small hands and any bug

Chapter one

It was a stupid drunken thing to do. And very possibly the best thing I'd ever done in my life. I was always part of the popular crowd. I had it all on that front. A cheerleading scholarship and a hot football player boyfriend named Brian. I had made myself a perfect bed to lie in. So I didn't know why I decided to go and dig myself a grave instead. I personally blamed hormones.

It had all started sophomore year. Brian hadn't made his move yet but he still snarled like a pit-bull at any guy that came too near to me. Sadly it happened often. I flirted a lot back then.

We all sat at the local café drinking iced teas and water and being generally loud and disrespectful. I was balancing on two legs of my chair and laughing hysterically at something Sarah, my best friend, said. Suddenly Sarah stopped and pointed at my chest.

"A bug. A really big bug is on you."

"It's just a cicada." Stephanie said unconcernedly.

But I was terrified of any bugs, big or small.

"Get it off of me!" I cried.

Still they all just stared at me, Sarah wincing and biting her lips in hesitation.

"No way. What if it bites?"

"Do cicadas bite?" I jumped up and ignored the high squeal of my chair as it slid across the floor and fell over. I slapped at my neck.

The frightened Cicada scrambled away from me and under my halter which made me shriek.

"Oh my god! Get it out, get it out! Brian, help!"

Tiny prickly insect legs scurried along my skin. The bug made a high pitched noise of terror and I felt it begin to flap its wings. Frantically I lifted the hem of my shirt and flapped it around, spinning in circles trying to make it fall out. At this point Sarah rose and tried to grab my hands and stop me. Later I would blame my thinking on pot. Not that I had smoked any yet.

"Oh my god Em, stop it!"

Tears of fear and frustration began to pool in my eyes as I fought her grip. People gathered to watch me but none came to help.

"Brian please!" I moaned.

Bugs hadn't always terrified me. I had always been indifferent to them as a kid. Then my Dad died when I was six in a horrid crash. I remembered my last look of him in his coffin, how he looked like he was just sleeping peacefully. Then I remember his coffin in the ground. I stood there and thought about worms crawling over him, beetles and ants eating him and BAM! A deep and irrational fear of the insects had blossomed in me. It didn't matter what the therapist said. No meds worked on me. Finally my Mom gave up and said I'd have to learn to live with my phobia on my own.

Then Han stepped through the crowd. His hand darted forward and I felt his fingers on my breast. He scooped the bug out and held it like it was a pet, studying me with no emotion.

"Put your top down!" Brian hissed, there suddenly to tug it down and Glare at Han.

Han returned the glare with pure indifference. He tossed the bug away and I jumped back involuntarily. Sarah put an arm around me and rubbed my back. My heart still raced and my breath was labored from the rush of fear.

"Nice show. I'll defiantly be there for the next one too." Virgil grinned.

I blushed from the knowledge I'd flashed everyone in the café. I looked to the ground to hide my humiliation.

"It's okay Sweetie." Sarah soothed.

"A cicada can't hurt you." Daric, Mr. Know-it-all said. "It was probably more scared of you."

Who cared? It didn't change the fact I wouldn't be leaving my room for a week.

"Hey how much for a private show?" Virgil asked as Ben looked at him horrified.

Before Brian and his basketball cronies could react Han grabbed Virgil roughly before slugging him. He toppled over into Ben who steadied him.

I ventured a look up to see Han had stepped closer to move his lips closer to my ear.

"It's okay." He whispered his breath warm and smelling of smoke against my skin. I repressed a shudder. "I was only getting a bug off you so it doesn't count."

After that I watched him closely. I wanted him bad but I was hesitant. Being with him would defiantly make me take a hit to my popularity. Brian had made his move so I went with it. Han couldn't be on my plate of delicacies ever. But it didn't help my infatuation any when he started getting a reputation as an awesome fighter and a supreme lover.

Three months later I was at a party alone which was a rarity. Brian normally followed me to these so I couldn't flirt around and have real fun. Sarah kept the shots coming until I felt happy and defiantly plastered. When I saw Han my heart slowed and I smiled. All the normal walls I had put up were gone and my little voice dulled.

When he saw me walk up he smirked. I gave a passing smile to Ben and Virgil before wrapping my arms around the taller Asians neck. He put his hands on my hips, stroking my exposed hip bones and tanned stomach with his thumbs. Thank God for low slung skirts. I shivered at the touch. With one look Han could arouse me higher than Brian could and his touch was much the same. He studied me as I gave him a flirty and inviting smile.

I pulled away however and turned when I felt a tap on my shoulders. Sarah looked between us and shrugged. She knew my heavy desire to own the Asian for a night. She smiled at me and handed me what was left of the blunt we'd shared on the way over to the party earlier and the lighter.

"Thanks love." I lit it and took a long draw, holding the smoke in my lungs a moment before letting it curl back out my throat.

Sarah nodded. Her attention was claimed again. She nodded to us all before running over to Kevin, her boyfriend. I turned and smiled again at Han.

"Want a hit?"

I didn't wait for a reply. I drew in a deep lungful and leaned forward. He understood what I was doing and pulled me back into his arms. He inhaled the smoke I exhaled into his own lungs. At the end I closed the distance and pressed my lips to his, nipping his bottom lip a bit.

He pulled away first to exhale. He smirked at me and I smiled back. He took a drink of his beer before he tangled a hand in my curls and yanking me forward to meet his mouth again. He tasted of beer and cigarettes and I loved it, wanting more. I pressed against him and ran my hands under his shirt, feeling the muscle and loving how they contracted at my touch.

"You're wasted." He murmured when I moved to play with his zipper. He stopped me from undoing them and gave me a searching look.

"I know what I'm doing." I whispered.

I tried to force my swimming thoughts together. My whole body ached, demanding him. I had craved him for so long.

"Please, Han. I want you so bad it hurts." I whispered in his ear before gently teething it. "I want to feel you in me, owning me…. See, feel."

Not caring his Cousin and Ben were there I took his hand and led it under my skirt to my inner thighs where liquid had pooled, soaking through my panties. From instinct or alcohol I moved against his hand. He groaned and slipped his fingers into the panties, parting my folds to stroke me and make me moan into his ears. My body quivered as he moved slowly.

"Just fuck her man." Virgil laughed a little shakily. "She is so plastered she probably won't even remember it tomorrow."

"Shut the fuck up." Han told him.

He ceased his exploration and I whimpered in protest. I was very conscious of his hand still there. His other hand came to my cheek to force me to look at him. He studied me closely. I let out a breath as I saw the desire in his dark eyes.

Whatever he sought he found because in the next second he pulled his hands from my panties and led me to one of the empty bedrooms.

**Lemon scene**

Han was on me as soon as he shut the door. His lips savaged mine as he returned his hand to my panties. He pulled away to push them down my legs. I stepped away from them and moved away from him. Locking my eyes to his I crossed my arms to pull my shirt over my head. His breath caught as I stood before him in only my see-through pink and black bra and skirt. I caressed my own breasts and circled the hardened nipples that had pushed through the fabric.

He didn't let me torture him long. He stepped forward and unbuckled the bra, taking both my breasts in his hands, caressing them and causing me to sigh. I moaned when he pinched one, aware he was slowly guiding me to the bed. At his urging I fell back onto the sheets. His weight settled on me and he took a nipple into his warm mouth, tonguing it and biting it. His other hand traced the v between my thighs making me jump.

"Please touch me." I whimpered, hotter than I'd ever been with Brian.

He quickly obliged my request. He ran a finger over my slit, taunting me while my inner lips tried to draw him in. He played havoc on me, pressing his thumb into my clit and rubbing slowly but firmly. I arched off the bed when he finally slipped a finger into me. He thrust it into me and curled it on his way out, repeating the motion over and over again. When he slipped another in me I was close to bursting.

When he felt my muscles tense he stopped all movement and pulled completely away. He pressed my hips back down onto the mattress, smirking at my distress.

"Not yet." He murmured.

He ran his hand up my slender curves and brought his finger to my lips. Knowing what he wanted I parted my lips and gave them a long lick before pulling them into my mouth and tonguing them. I nibbled on the pad of his fingers, tasting myself but under that him.

Brian was more of a straight shooter in the sack. He got me wet and then went for his own gold. But he had never had me this wet and never had me this hot. The girls weren't kidding when they said Han was a pro. He should be doing porn or something.

This was Han. The guy I'd wanted since he'd whispered those words to me three months ago. The guy who I knew now if I let him finish this I'd never forget or deny.

It took me a minute to realize he'd started kissing his way down my body. I hesitated when he placed himself between my legs, nipping the curve of my knee with his teeth. Brian never went down there.

"What are you-"

"Shut up, Em."

He blew hot air against me and I couldn't stop a gasp. He chuckled lightly before kissing my shaved v, running his tongue over it. Then he bent his head more to place a kiss on my clit. When he rolled the nub into his mouth I couldn't even gasp, shocked by the blinding pleasure I felt. Then he went lower, mating his lips with my lower set and slipping his tongue into me. He pushed the organ deep and swirled it around. I started bucking, unable to control it.

He chuckled again and wrapped his hands around my thighs to stop my erratic movements. But I quivered still as he kept alternating between licking me up and down and slipping inside. Finally I couldn't take the heat and pressure anymore and I exploded. Han kept on, licking every drop of my juices that flooded out.

He kissed his way back up my body, suckling my breasts again for a moment before kissing me, our tongues mated wildly. I tasted myself on his tongue and felt guilty. Brian never did that so it had to be wrong or hard, or nasty or something.

I wanted to return the favor. I flipped him over and straddled his hips before bending to bite hard at his neck. He moaned when I began rubbing him through his pants.

"Undress." I told him shakily, still breathless from my first orgasm.

I helped him unbutton his shirt and he sat up to take it off. We kissed again before I shoved him back down. I ran a hand over his chest, studying the difference between him and Brian. Brian was tan and overly muscled. Han was naturally darker than Brian and his muscles weren't over done like his. And he was hairless rather than Brian who looked like a grizzly. But he did have a sexy happy trail that somehow managed to turn me on more. I groaned and bent to taste his skin.

I unbuttoned his jeans while I sucked hard on one of his nipples, raking the other one with my nails. He groaned when I kissed his stomach. He arched his hips up when I began to tug his jeans down and off. No underwear. For some reason even that was sexy to me.

Maybe I was some huge pervert. As I took him in my hand I felt like one because I wanted him more. He was longer than Brian who stood in at about five and a half to six inches. Han wasn't small like most people thought Asians were. He was about seven inches and three fingers thick. I stroked him and he closed his eyes, moaning.

I smiled at the sense of power I felt. I had him. In this moment he belonged to me and only me.

"God!" He groaned when I bent to lick his head.

I smirked as I lapped up his pre-cum. "Not God. Just me, Love."

I took the head into my mouth and sucked on it a moment before releasing it with a pop. Seeing the expression of enjoyment on his face I repeated the action again and again. Then I let my own selfishness take over and I took him all the way in to the hilt, feeling him in my throat. I began to bob up and down. My hand cupped him as I deep throated him, using my tongue as well; taking care to make sure he was always sheathed by my hand or mouth. My other hand played with his balls, feeling them tighten.

"Emily stop!" He said hoarsely.

I released him and smirked at him. "What?" I asked coyly.

"I want to come inside you. I want you to be able to see the pleasure you give me like you'll feel the pleasure I give you."

The words touched me deeply. Brian would never say something like that and he supposedly loved me. Han never claimed to love me and this was just about sex but he was still being tender. I kissed him and went willingly when he rolled me under him. My breath caught as he kissed me again and entered me in one powerful thrust.

As he filled me I wrapped my legs around him. I loved his thrusts, torn between wanting him to go at the same pace and wanting him to go faster. It was taken out of my hands as he alternated his pace and strength. He thrust slow and tenderly before speeding up and slamming into the hilt. As he brought me to another climax I tightened my lower muscles around him and the new tightness pushed him over the edge as well. I felt him release himself inside me and felt very womanly that I could make him lose control like he had. Brian never came inside me even when he wore a condom.

Though I understood the need for that and his concern I loved that Han had. It was quiet the powerful feeling. In my drunk state I didn't think about little baby Han's growing in my stomach.

Han surprised me again by pulling me close to him after he rolled from me. Brian never cuddled.

"That was terrific. You were amazing." I murmured, falling back on how Brian always wanted compliments after sex.

"I know. And so were you."

I smiled and allowed myself to fall asleep against his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

End chapter one

**Author note: **A lemon in chapter one, oh my twinkle! I actually didn't plan that but I can say I'm satisfied how chapter one turned out. I separated it from the rest of the story a bit but I won't always do that. I just did it so people could skip it if they wanted. Like I said though this story will feature lots of sex and will eventually turn dark to bring in drugs. (Unless I change my mind halfway through lol) Also that was my first time ever writing a lemon so if you did read it let me know if I can improve on anything about it. That also applies to anything I can improve in the story, my technique and all that. Like I said this story starts during _Better Luck Tomorrow_, which isn't considered part of the _Fast and the Furious_ series. But in my defense this is a story about Han so I think his teen years are important. Plus Han is just soo hot I couldn't resist! Anyway thank you for reading and reviews are encouraged!

Ps: Brian isn't blond Brian from the future movies. If you watch _Better Luck Tomorrow _in the scene where Daric gets into a fight the basketball player is named Brian. I'm making up his last name though. It confuses me a bit because Stephanie later calls him Ryan but during the fight they all call him Brian. Anyway just wanted to point that out. I have plans for that fight mwahahaha!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

I wish I could say I threw the words Virgil said back in his teeth the following morning. I awoke with a weight on my stomach and the feeling of my right nipple being toyed with lazily. With my eyes closed I moaned, thinking it Brian. Upon opening them I was greeted by my Asian obsession.

Han smirked at me softly. I groaned as I took stock of myself. My muscles were sore and I was naked. Naked with Han, who every girl I knew said the only use he had for a woman body was on her back or on fours. Oh, sweet Jesus!

I blinked and pulled away. Oh God, had we…?

Well, duh, I scolded myself mentally. I racked my brain for memories. I recalled vaguely letting him finger me in front of his Cousin. Other than that…

"Han did we… I mean, well…"

"Knock boots? You're an exceptional lover, lover." He told me.

I covered my face with my hands. I finally slept with my obsession and I couldn't even remember more than the opening act! Where was the justice in that?

_Probably the same place your loyalty to Br_ian is, a voice mocked from the corner of my brain.

Brian… he would be crushed! I didn't have to tell him did I? No, I didn't think so. But then again he might already know. There had been a lot people at that party… Damn snitches…

_Hey, what can they prove anyhow? All they can prove is you left with Han. _

_Shut up voices. This is a real life crisis here!_ I scolded.

_Oh please you don't care at all for Brian, not the way he cares for you. It's all a popularity contest with you. _

_Shush before I poke you with a q-tip!_

"Hey Han?"

He looked at me with those unfathomable eyes of his. The way he looked at me made me wet. It was wrong and so not healthy. A girl could get fat eating him up. Or in my case lose everything I'd built up.

'What exactly happened last night? Was it sensational?" I asked wistfully.

I had pushed the thought of Brian on a back burner. I focused on how miserable I was feeling deprived of a great night. I hoped it was a great night.

Han studied me. He knew I'd been smashed last night, and was very much aware of the possibility of a screaming, hysterical girl in his bed. It had happened before which was why he'd stopped screwing wasted girls. He liked his life neatly arranged and drama free with his bedmates. Why he'd let me slip through the cracks was a mystery even to him at the time. He assumed it was because I was the biggest piece of forbidden fruit on the apple tree.

Girlfriend of the school basketball hero, all American girls with the looks and money to go places in life. Yeah I was forbidden. And he smirked with amusement at the thought.

He grabbed my hands away from my body and rolled so he was atop me. I gasped as he spread me easier than jam on toast and he used his knee to press on my core. Teasingly he bent to lick my pulse which started a fast uneven rhythm.

"You don't remember?" he breathed on my skin.

"No." I moaned, arching.

He chuckled and took my hand and led it to his erection. I grasped him and stroked on instinct. He groaned softly as he trailed his fingers along my stomach, caressing the hidden spot he'd discovered on me last night.

"What do you think?" He asked teasingly. "Was it sensational?"

I smiled at him coyly. He leaned down and I licked his lip before biting the bottom part. "I'm not sure…"

"Well then, I guess I'll have to show you."

Han showed me what we did step by step. Then he started again and rocked me in a whole new way. By the end of the third hour I started to fear I'd pass out from exhaustion and sheer pleasure.

"I'm hungry!" I complained.

He smirked and kissed me again before rising. I admired the smooth perfection of him. I bit my lip in appreciation as he strode naked from the room, definitely ogling his butt. In my defense it was a fine ass and I was beginning to believe I was a closet pervert.

He returned with turkey and cheese sandwiches and two cans of coke. It wasn't diet but I figured since I was already cheating might as well cheat on the diet too. As a flash of guilt lit into me he casually lit a cigarette. What would I do with Brian? If I left he would be crushed. If I didn't and he found out about it he'd crush my Asian lover, literally.

If Han noticed my sudden distance he didn't comment. He ate his food slowly and smoked and texted on his cell. I ate more slowly then he, if that was possible. My mind was burning in guilt. It was bad enough to cheat when I was drunk, but when I was sober? It was way worse.

I would always have these memories. I would always compare Brian to him. Contrary to the whole small penis thing with Asians Han wasn't small. He was average, about seven inches and two fingers thick. It had felt amazing, having him buried within me, owning me.

Brian was average too at six and a half and three fingers thick. I knew his exactly because he had measured. Locker room syndrome, hah. I loved him so how could I do this? Worst was I intended to do it a lot more if Han was willing. Somehow I didn't think he'd object.

Later as I met up with Brian by my locker I felt a flash of remorse. As he leaned to kiss me I turned my lips at the last second. His lips brushed my cheek.

I can do this, I thought.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing." I gasped.

From the corner of my view I saw Han looking at me. He stood between Daric and Virgil, Ben nowhere to be seen. He might not have been smirking at me. He might have been smirking at something his friend or Cousin said. But with my normal paranoia I assumed he was amused with my current issue.

I glared. No way was he going to beat me. I refocused on Brian and realized he'd kept talking and a gaggle of our friends had gathered. Sarah stood at my side. Kevin had his hand casually draped around her waist. I wished I could have that kind of relationship. The kind that was more than a romance. It was also a friendship between them. Brian and I were more like a steady rock. We simply were there; there was passion but no love.

I grabbed Brian and pulled him close. As his lips crashed on mine I waited for the rush of arousal I normally felt. There was nothing. Our tongues tangled in the familiar way, his hands kneaded my butt in his calloused hands. And I felt nothing. I desperately clung, needing something. I needed to prove Han hadn't broken me. I wasn't broken.

As I thought of the Asian my body trembled and need erupted in me. I was addicted. Oh, God!

I ripped away from the man I should have loved and didn't. He looked confused. Why shouldn't he? I wrapped my arms around myself. I felt disgusted with myself. And also very lost. Brian was my dock. Without him I would be lost at sea. If I told him he would leave.

"Hey are you okay sweetie?" Sarah asked, placing a hand on my forehead.

"Y-yeah, totally awesome. I'm golden. Um, I have to go. The bell, you know."

I slammed my locker and darted to my right, rushing around the corner. As the bell really did ring I ducked into the restroom. I dropped my bag to the floor and placed my hands against a sink and leaned my weight on them. I was sick; I was a sick, demented, lying cheater.

When a hand touched my shoulder I looked up to see Sarah. Her eyes were big in concern.

"So there aren't anymore boys around. So now what happened? Tell Auntie Sarah everything." She smiled

"Oh God Sarah it was amazing. The best sex ever. He had me begging, literally."

"Well I'm not surprised. He is a sex legend. So you were drunk and got what you really wanted."

"Yeah, did I ever. But now… I want more and when I look at Brian…"

"Oh sweetie. You feel guilty don't you? Look I know you never really loved Brian."

"What? Yes I did! I do love him."

"Not like a lover. Kevin and I always knew you didn't."

"I won't leave him."

"What about Han?"

"I can't tell Brian about it. Not yet. I will just… not yet."

"Bu what about Han?" Sarah raised her brow.

"I don't know. I'll see. He isn't exactly the relationship type. Besides I don't love him either."

"Obsession is love one step farther. Maybe now you've got the sex you can be more."

I turned on the water and splashed my face with it. I didn't want love from Han; I wanted hot, sweaty, sex. I wanted to mean more than a one night stand with him. I wanted romance and a future with Brian.

"Okay come here. Cry into my womanly bosom." Sarah said with a dramatic sigh.

I looked at her and wondered how she could say these things with a straight face. It must have been because she was a thespian, maybe. I had never really gone the direction of performing arts. I could only assume she'd learned all this weird stuff there.

Looking at her serious face I couldn't help but laugh. She joined me, cracking up. It felt good to laugh. Normal. We went to class laughing. I didn't bother giving a reason for my lateness. Popular kids in Suburbia didn't give explanations. We did what we wanted, regardless. So when the teacher asked I turned cool eyes on him and smiled a smile that said quite clearly he could kiss my ass.

I lay on my back in my pool, eying the sky. My hair swirled around me. As I heard footsteps I closed my eyes.

'Hey." His voice sent a shiver through me.

"Hey. Come on in."

I heard the sound of clothes being discarded. The waves created by him diving in lapped at my skin. I felt his hand on my stomach, felt the rivulets of water snake down my skin. As he bent to kiss the flesh I sighed. Had anything so wrong ever felt so good?

His arms wrapped around me and pulled me up, holding me steady as he bent to tongue the space between my breasts. I moaned and fisted my hands in his hair. I didn't protest when he dug his hands into the bikini top and pulled it straight off my body, baring my breasts. It was a queer sensation, my nipples being caressed by him and the water.

"Han… Stop, wait."

He pulled away but didn't move his hands.

"What are we doing?"

He shrugged. "Does it matter?"

"Yes, it does. I have a boyfriend Han."

"Want me to go?"

He didn't wait for an answer. He let me go and swam backwards.

"No! No, don't go. I want you Han; more than I did before I had you if that is even possible."

He wordlessly pulled me into him for a kiss tasting of smoke. It was my new favorite taste during kisses.

"Were just having fun. Lets just take that for now and see what else happens." He whispered against my lips.

I sighed and didn't say another word as he kissed me. He smiled against my lips as I reached to pull my bottoms off, untying them and letting them sink. Our nakedness didn't bother me any. My backyard was surrounded by a privacy fence and my parents were both gone on a four month cruise. I was an only child.

I giggled then gasped as he lifted me to feel his erection throbbing against my core. Hungrily I kissed him and spread myself wider.

"Don't make me wait." I begged.

He lifted me and then slipped in, thrusting to the hilt. We both moaned as I began riding him. What could I say?

I was addicted.

Author note: Alright, well here is the second chapter! Bet you thought this story was dead. Nah, life just kicked me in my teeth a few times this month. More than a few actually. Well Emily keeps digging herself a grave. A confrontation is inevitable, eventually. Let me know honestly how Emily is shaping up as a character. Constructive criticism, please, not you just wanting to be an ass. I love all you faithful readers! To those who private messaged me I'm sorry. I totally won't fight back when you chase me down with a pitchfork, promise. To those who put this on alert I hope you enjoy what my jumbled brain churned out. (Trust me when I say it's not easy to make complete sense out of my wacko world.) To all those who favorite and reviewed, you have my gratitude. All of you are part of what makes me want to keep writing this and improving this story.

Thank you from the bottom of my heart!

One more thing before I close. I don't own Han, or Fast and furious, or Better luck tomorrow. (Damn.) I just get to play with them as long as I return them mostly unharmed. And I make no money off this. (Double damn!)


	3. Chapter 3

Author note: Meh… Nothing to say for now… I still don't own the movie characters… Tear…

Chapter 3

The affair continued on. I was so happy and guilty at the same time I thought I'd explode. Thanks to Sarah running massive interference Brian was still none the wiser. He was beginning to become suspicious though. I rarely kissed him. I never came over unless other people were there at his house.

Currently I was at some party with Han that Daric was hosting. Decathlon Training, hah. Don't get me wrong. I appreciated people with a brain. But as it wound on it became more obvious than ever I really didn't mix well with them.

They held perfect A+ grades and perfect grade point averages. They had ivy leagues coming after them left and right. On my path though was the fact I was a C average, B- if I was lucky, student. My colleges came after me because I knew how to shake a pair of pompoms and move my body.

School wasn't our only obstacle in getting along perfectly either. They would have to work very hard to be noticed in their careers. My career would most likely be donating to charities, hosting dinner parties for my husband, and holding a degree I never used because I wouldn't have to work.

While I sat there in designer jeans and a sweater that would cost any one of them a months worth of checks they sat their in nice, comfortable clothes that were definitely lived in. I came from a well known lawyer with senate dreams capable of investing and a Mother who taught me about being kind but firm in keeping the social classes separated.

I had never felt that separation as keenly as I did then sitting on Han's lap. I tried chatting to one of the girls. She was in one class of mine. Ben saved my ass by saying her name when she said hi to me and I just stared for a second trying to think of who she was.

Now we were caught in the most awkward conversation. At least she looked awkward. I was too but I was better at hiding it.

"You have really nice hair. I can't believe you would cut it." I said sincerely when she told me.

Really I didn't like it. It was bushy and curled to the point where I bet getting a brush through it would break the poor brush. She smiled though like I'd handed her a treat by the compliment. It made me feel guilty.

I smiled sweetly when Virgil handed me a can of beer. "In fact I have this shampoo that helps keeps curls loose. I'll Bring it to school tomorrow for you."

"Oh no I couldn't-"

"Please, Mary? I really don't use it so it'll end up getting thrown away. I'd rather it got used."

She nodded and Han rubbed my lower back as if giving me approval. I gently ran my nails down his face and kissed him lightly. I still loved his taste.

"So you and Han?" Daric asked with a smirk.

Did I mention I hated this guy? He was arrogant in my opinion. He never was rude but there was something there that made me just not like him. I knew he was the ring leader of all the dangerous stupid things Han did.

It had started with cheat sheets and seemed to have escalated. I was sick with worry Han would get into trouble. And I worried for Ben and Virgil too. They both seemed like sweet kids.

Too sweet to be involved in anything criminal. I doubted if anything serious happened they'd be able to cope without Han and Daric backing them.

"Have you got an issue with it?" I asked.

"What does your little jock friend think about it?" He countered.

"Yo." Han said only that one word and Daric backed off with a smirk.

He started the decathlon studying and I had to admit his methods were fun if not juvenile. I didn't participate in the actual questions but Virgil kept handing me drinks. I think he maybe wanted a repeat performance of my drunken antics a few weeks ago. No denying I was a horny drunk after all.

"Alright here is your question. Why retarded children should be destroyed to keep the population down. Go!"

Mary looked absolutely confused and I burst out laughing. She looked at me and started laughing too. She drank her shot after she was done and sat beside me. I scooted off of Han and we giggled together.

"Did you even know that?" Daric asked Ben.

"I think I did." Ben said looking confused.

"You didn't really look like you did."

After Ben Han went up Ben took his place by me.

"How are you holding up?" I asked. Han had told me to watch Ben and Virg because they'd never drank before.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine."

I looked at Han and realized how quickly this had degenerated into just drinking. Han was chugging a bottle of whisky as Daric did a shot. The taller Asian looked at his friend and started laughing. "I am so unworthy right now."

Han finished it off and immediately went to light his cigarette.

"Dude, dude, dude! Don't light that, you'll catch on fire!" Daric geeked on him,

I looked at Ben in slight horror, wondering if Han really would light up like a Christmas tree. The kind boy saw my look and slightly shook his head. I sighed in relief.

Han came over and almost roughly pulled me up and planted a kiss on me. I smiled and wrapped my hands around his neck, massaging the spot lightly. My cell began to play Tim McGraw by Taylor Swift.

It was Brian's ring tone. Han pulled back to study me with those eyes that were mostly so stoic I never saw anything. I debated not answering but I felt almost obligated. I moved from his arms reluctantly and he dropped his arms to the side, eying me as I picked up my bag and dug for my cell.

"Taylor Swift?" Virgil guffawed.

"Shut the fuck up." Han muttered his favorite phrase to his Cousin.

It was amazing how Virgil didn't feel the tension that suddenly invaded the room. The difficulties of an affair, I was beginning to learn, were numerous. Because when you had to leave the object of your desires and right before him and his friends be a loving girlfriend to someone else it hurt you both. Even cases like mine where it was mostly just sex. It still wasn't pleasant.

It didn't feel good to ignore a message from Han because I was on a date or in bed with Brian. It hurt because I knew he knew why he was being ignored. It was hard to deny it when I wanted a kiss and couldn't get it because we were at school. It was physically draining to stop myself from bitch slapping the girls that flirted with him.

I imagine it had to be hard on him too. It couldn't have felt good to see me wearing Brian's letterman jacket and kissing him in the hall. Or even worse out in town.

If I was any kind of decent I'd let him go. But I couldn't. If there was going to be a separation it would have to be Han who did it. I knew now I'd never have the strength to be the voice of reason with him because I had none. When it came to Han I was just emotion.

Daric cut the music and I answered as everyone got quiet.

"Hey baby." I spoke lowly, trying to keep the guilty out of my voice.

"_What took so long?"_ Brian demanded.

"I- I was in the other room. Sorry about that."

Han kept his eyes locked to mine and I couldn't look away.

_"Alright. Where are you?"_

"Home, duh. Where else would I be? It's Suburbia Bri what else is there to do?"

_"Really? Your car wasn't in the drive way when I drove past a few minutes ago. I got Sarah and Kevin; they wanted to go see some movie." _

My eyes got wide. My thoughts scattered as I opened my mouth to reply and nothing came out.

"_So Emmy do you feel like telling me the truth now?_

I dug deep and found that calm poise my Mother had drilled into me.

"I told you I'm home. God Brian why are you so paranoid?"

_"You're the one who is lying to me!"_ He snapped angry.

"Uh, wrong sweetie. My car is in the garage you jack ass."

_"Really?"_

"Oh so now I'm lying about that too? Gee I guess I just can't tell the truth today."

"_Babe that's not what I said."_

"Bull, it's exactly what you said! For fucks sake Brian, if you can't trust me than why are we even doing this?"

_"Come on Emmy I'm sorry. I just… I don't know. Just get ready and come out with us. I'll turn around and get you."_

My heart broke as I bit my lip. "No okay? I don't want to see you now."

I didn't want to ditch Han. I could see all his friends judging me with their eyes.

"_Come on Emily please. I'm so sorry. Let me make it up to you. I'll even sit through a chick flick."_

A few weeks ago I would have leapt at the chance. Brian sitting in on some mushy love story was unheard of. It would have been a great stress relief just to see the actual disgust on his face.

An incoming text came.

"Hang on okay?"

_**He is turning around anyway. Were only about fifth teen minutes from your place. Get there!**_ Sarah texted me.

I looked up at Han and mouthed I was sorry. He didn't even blink and I swallowed the burning sensation in my throat.

"Okay it had better be a total tear jerker."

I heard his sigh of relief that I was apparently not mad anymore.

_"It will be. And Kevin and I will sit through it without a complaint, I swear."_

_"Hey what the fuck? Why am I included in this?" _I heard Kevin_. "You're the one in the dog house not me!"_

"Baby." I said over the friendly banter and insults they threw at each other.

_"Shut up Dude, my Princess is talking!"_ Brian gave me his full attention.

I closed my eyes at the nickname. He only called me that when he was feeling very loving towards me.

"Can you stop off and buy me a…" I glanced around the room and landed on the pop bottle Virgil had brought. "Buy me a drink please? All that's left here is diet."

_"What about your diet? I know you hate diet but a month ago you decided you were fat and had to cut out all sugar."_

I saw Han narrow his eyes slightly and go over my figure. I realized then that he could hear what Brian was saying. That meant everyone could. I looked around again and saw Daric silently laughing at my predicament while the others looked slightly uncomfortable.

"She isn't fat." Virgil said suddenly and I looked at him horrified.

Han broke away from my gaze finally to smack his cousin upside the head while Ben shook his head.

_"What was that?" _

"Nothing… The TV is all. I turned it up accidentally."

_"Seriously though you want regular?"_

"I'm cheating." I said suddenly.

_"What?" _

Han looked at me and I saw some shock in his face. I shook my head subtly. I was a freak. Han was listening to me on the phone with my boyfriend. It couldn't have been nice. Especially because hid friends were all bearing witness to him being dissed.

And yet he still was protecting me. Helping me to keep the secret a secret. He was a great guy and he deserved so much more than what I was giving him. A voice in my head told me if he wanted more he wouldn't still be here but I ignored it. A guy like Han deserved more than just a woman's body. He deserved that woman's love.

My eyes must have communicated something to him because he turned away again, rejecting me.

_"Emily?"_

"I'm cheating." I said again breathlessly. "On my diet. It's a lot harder than I thought. I mean I love it and all but… The sugar rush is just too good to pass up. I think I'm basically done with the diet…"

Han sat down and took a shot Daric handed him. I hoped he understood the double meaning of my words.

_"Oh"_ Brian let out a shaky laugh. _"Yeah babe. I'll stop off and grab it. Be at your house in like twenty. I love you._

"Love you too." I whispered and hung up.

I avoided the judgmental looks I was seeing from the members of the Decatlalon club. I swallowed as I put my cell back in my bag and straightened with it around my arm.

"I have to go." I murmured.

Han shrugged and waved me off.

"See you later." Ben said quietly.

"Later. Sorry to almost get ya caught." Virgil said guiltily.

I recalled Han telling me he viewed Virgil like a puppy who shit on the carpet. You couldn't stay mad at him for long.

"It's cool." I told him.

Again all the differences struck me. I was poised and put together even now. My eyes were guilty but other than that I looked the same as when I'd come in. Wrinkle free and smelling of vanilla. They all were slightly drunk and wrinkled. I didn't belong here. I was going to hang with my crowd, the people I belonged with by birth.

Unlike all of them who had found each other through having similar talents I had my crowd based on money and looks. Not real friendship that was earned like they all had. It was no wonder they now all looked at me with Judgement rather that the respect I'd once received from them.

Before I was the nice, pretty popular girl they would have loved to be or talk to. Now I was the bitch using and hurting their friend.

"Nice party Daric." My manners clouded me in their safety.

"Drive safe." Was all he said.

I went to my car and started home, blinking back tears. I was horrible.

It took about ten minutes to get home. I put my car in the garage and went inside to redo my makeup and change. When Brian knocked on the door I was gorgeous in a pair of denim shorts and a red spaghetti strap that sported a pair of handcuffs and a caption saying "take me prisoner."

"I will." He said with a low sexy growl.

I forced a smile as he kissed me. He groaned low in his throat and pulled me close. He lifted me in his arms and I kissed him back, wrapping my legs around his toned thighs. I felt his erection against me through the clothes and felt a small stirring.

"Later." He said when I began to grind against him.

I didn't want to wait. I was so desperate to recapture that spark I'd lost since Han. I needed this to work. Or I needed Han to ignore me. It would hurt but at least then I could resettle into Brian.

"Now." I said, hating the whiny tone in my voice. If things could be good with Brian again, if I could get wet like I used to with him I could leave Han. Brian would never have to know.

As he set me down I felt tears in my eyes and fought them back. I didn't want my mascara to run.

"Kevin and Sarah are waiting. Babe what wrong?" He asked suddenly.

"Nothing."

He pulled up my chin and stared at me in the eyes.

"It's nothing sweetie. I'm just a little emotional. I think maybe the red river is coming."

Brian blinked and he wrinkled his nose suddenly. "Then we definitely shouldn't have sex. We don't want any little ones running around. Come on, Babe. Your pop is in the car."

I sat up front with Brian and found myself relaxing. It was easier pretending in a group. In a group I was safe from too personal questions. I could be excused if all I did was laugh and make bitch comments about others. Being a bitch made me feel better. And it was the accepted norm for us, the in crowd.

The movie was a slasher, of course. Brian conveniently forgot his promise and I was so relieved to be able to at least still have fun with him I didn't care. I did everything a good girlfriend did. I clung to him, told him I was scared. Sarah and I both screamed girlishly at the right moments.

We both wondered what they would do if they knew we only did it because we knew we'd be held lovingly when we did it. Afterwards we went to a diner and saw some of the decathlon members. Han, Daric, and Virgil were there too. I supposed they were trying to sober Virgil up with some coffee. Ben must have gone home or passed out.

"Hey geeks! Isn't it past your bed times? Wouldn't want you guys to fail a pop test because you didn't get your full eight hours!" Kevin yelled at them before he and Brian erupted into obnoxious laughter.

Safe in the crowd I added my own laughter to theirs. Sarah and I both giggled. I was like a chameleon mixing in. or maybe I was just back where I belonged in the first place. I was beginning to believe it was the latter.

I belonged here. I was like a beautiful wolf. I had power and grace, the leader of the pack at my beck and call. But I wanted to just run off with the mangy mutts instead.

Daric eyed me before rolling his eyes, probably thinking I was a two faced bitch. That was fine.

"Come on Virg. Drink the coffee."

"Aw it's a gay couple." Brian chortled and this time I sent him a look of warning. Then I simply shook my head, remembering the part I was playing. Yes, it was a part. If I could pull this off then I really should join Sarah in drama class.

"Come on Brian. Leave them alone." I smiled and leaned my body forward. "Can't you think of anything better to do?"

Brian eyed my chest and then pulled me in for a kiss.

"You really don't know what your missing, being with a woman." He directed at Virgil and Daric who rolled his eyes.

I didn't care. All I saw was the way Han looked at me. The acceptance in his eyes, and also the small nod of approval he sent my way.

Author note: And the plot thickens! Review please; I'm not sure about this chapter. Good criticism, not you just wanting to be a jerk.


	4. Chapter 4

Author note: Feeling very good right now. I got myself a lil Kaname Kuran mascot! He so cute, he just kind of chills out on my screen. I can't stop poking him. Anyway I hope you all caught the fact last chapter had a scene from the movie in it. The party one. I am in such a good mood I figured I'd do another chappie! Enjoy! Introducing Han p.o.v!

* * *

Chapter 4

Han p.o.v

I flipped my cell shut with more force than I wanted to admit to. Emily had cancelled our plans… Again.

Brian had heard the rumors of the school and began trying to monopolize her time. Since the failed party she had become the perfect little girlfriend to the jock and reverted to acting like me and my crowd didn't exist. She did bring that stupidly expensive shampoo to Mary though. And her texts came often.

Still the jock was treating her like a puppy that needed to be kept on a short leash. And seeing her let him made me sick. It was a curious feeling I'd never dealt with before. Emily was a good lay, I told myself. Nothing more. The fact my stomach didn't settle and my brain refused to let me toss the images away put me into a realm of pissed off I disliked which made me more irritated with life.

Naturally it fell on Virgil. It was just a fact of our life that he was my punching bag. His eager, ready to please attitude mixed with the fact he tried way too hard just made it easy. He was easy to beat on. Hopefully eventually he'd be able to stand up to Daric and me. I doubted it and until that far away day I was happy to take out my frustration on him.

Today the four of us were going to a deal. In a nice abandoned parking lot. So not suspicious, right?

I immediately tightened my grip on the steering wheel. That was something my current girl issue would say. She had taken to criticizing the way I made my money. Seemed to love getting on me about jail and prison. She REALLY loved trying to make me quit letting Ben be involved. That had led to an argument in which I accused her of wanting some of the smaller mans dick. She had promptly slapped me and stormed out.

She was starting to grate on me more and more. And yet I still let her come over in the middle of the night for quickies and to hide out. Her Mom had returned from the month cruise with her new husband who was trying very hard to wrangle his step daughter's approval.

I must have really been horny to be putting up with all this.

"Was that Emily?"

I glanced over to Daric. He sat in the passenger seat smoking. He appeared very nonchalant about the question but nothing was ever really mild with him. He was my friend and maybe he was concerned about the mess I had tangled myself in but he had to have a deeper meaning. Probably was wondering if my personal issues would affect my ability to do what I did so well. I decided not to answer.

"I don't know what you're thinking man. I thought you didn't want a relationship."

"Well I like Emily. Right Ben? Don't you like her too?" Vergil spoke up.

I really wanted a topic change.

"I never said I didn't like her. She's a sweet girl when she wants to be." Daric breathed out a cloud of smoke.

_Too bad she hates you_, I thought with a small smirk. _And I know she isn't on your friend list. _

"When do you think she'll leave Brian and get with you?" Vergil asked with too much enthusiasm.

"Why?" I asked after glancing at him before focusing on the road.

"Cause Daric and I have a bet going. I said you'd take her up and Daric said no way."

"Dude shut up!" Daric snapped.

"But it's true! Hey Ben want in on the action?" The resident puppy turned to his friend. I could practically see his tail wagging.

Ben glanced at me and shook his head. "No I really don't."

"Come on! Easy money!"

"Dude just… No." Ben shook his head again.

I was ignoring them to look at Daric, my best friend. He knew me better then most. He returned my look.

"Look man its easy money. I know you. You're not relationship material. Whatever she has that's got you eating out of her hand, it won't last. Never does. So can you really blame me for making some cash out of it?"

No I couldn't. Hell I'd probably do it to him. Neither of us were relationship material. Fuck might, I definitely would.

Still what Vergil said made me feel a twinge.

"Yeah well it'll never happen like you want Daric. She had him hooked the second she stuck his hand and let him finger-"

"Shut the fuck up!" I kept one hand on the wheel and turned to lunge at my loud mouthed cousin. I shoved him into the door and ignored the puppy look of hurt and anger he'd never grow the balls to express.

Daric calmly took the wheel while my attention was diverted. Ben wisely said nothing. He only sighed and gave Vergil a look. I maintained eye contact with my cousin and grabbed his shirt again to pull him towards me.

"As far as you're concerned that never happened. Understand me?"

I held him until he nodded. I shoved him back again and turned to calmly take the wheel again. My face was expressionless as always but deep down I was fiercely angry. At Vergil sure, but also at Emily. And at myself.

I turned the car into the lot and parked. The air was so tense you could have sliced through it with a chain saw. We all got out and I lit a smoke up. The nicotine calmed me more than anything. I wished I had a joint but being high before business was done was just bad form.

I leaned against my precious baby and waited. Ben stood a little off watching Vergil goofing off on his skateboard. They called out natural insults neither took seriously. They were still so different from me and Daric. They still had that innocence and nothing had really tested their friendship.

I felt kind of old as Daric and I watched them. Daric and I were to the point where we didn't even have to really talk much or see each other to know we had each others backs. We had been tested and had been in the scam business longer than them. I wondered briefly if that was why Emily worried about Ben.

He was a good kid. He wasn't doing this because he knew he was good at it. Ben was doing it to act out. It was the same with Vergil mostly but he also thought it made him bad ass. And those attitudes could get you hurt worse way quicker by this life.

Daric was doing it for the money like me. And also because neither of us cared about the rules or society. We liked it. I didn't regret what I was. And if Emily really had such an issue with it… well she would have to go. I knew it was just she was worried for me but I didn't want it. And I sure as hell wasn't going to get to the point I needed her approval.

Finally the guy showed up. Jesus immediately came and shook my hand. He was another buddy. Another one who understood this wasn't a choice, it was a must. Not like Ben and Vergil who just liked the power and doing things they couldn't put on their college papers.

"This is Peter." Jesus said.

"So what up? Daric asked. The very epitome of boredom. I sighed.

"Peter had a sweet deal."

"The school is getting all new computer parts in." the kids suddenly burst out.

Daric and I exchanged a look. "So?" I smirked.

"So they have to store them for awhile… until they can install them." Peter was fizzling out.

"Peter has the school codes!" Jesus jumped in again, seeing us losing interest.

Daric looked thoughtful as he narrowed his eyes at the scrawny guy. Peter was an indeterminable age. Too skinny for any grown person that was for sure and he had the look of someone who had the energy and life beat out of him. I eyed him and wondered if he was trying to act out too.

"Can they trace the codes?" Daric asked.

Peter was still looking down at his scuffed shoes. I gave Jesus a look when it looked like he was going to step in for the subdued man again. If it wasn't his deal then it wasn't his job to sell us. Jesus quickly shut his mouth.

"No, they're the same for everyone." Peter mumbled.

I sighed. I hated shy people. I was an observer by nature and quiet people made me think about how fucked up life really was. It was bad enough dealing with my own shit without feeling sorry for other people too.

"Yo." I called attention. "What about that fucking family that guards the school?"

"Th-that's me and my dad!" Peter looked up for the first time and I was struck again by how miserable he acted. "My dad is always out by ten."

Silence fell after his decree. Jesus was fisting his beanie between his hands. Ben was shifting beside me and I took a puff of my cancer stick.

"It's easy." Jesus offered.

"Yeah. It sounds too easy." Daric stated.

"Dude I guarantee."

Another look was shared between Daric and I.

"No offence," Oh he meant to be offensive. "I don't give a fuck about your guarantee."

Daric turned half away, signaling he was done. As I leaned up to stand fully Vergil opened his mouth. I let my body recline back again.

Ben quickly nodded that he really had checked things out with Vergil.

"Han." Daric called me back from my thoughts. "Can you sell the shit off?"

His way of asking if I wanted to do this.

"I can always sell the shit off." I wasn't cocky about it. It was just a fact.

Daric nodded to himself. "We'll think about it."

We left them. On the way back I got another text from Emily.

_If you want I can try to give Bri the slip… I don't want you mad, Han…_

I eyed the text and felt some of my anger deflate. She was just as tangled and messed up as me. She just had better connections to hide it. More ways to retreat than I did.

It felt really good to turn her down for once though. More than good actually.

_Don't bother. I got some stuff to do._ He sent.

_More work? Han, be careful, k? I don want u hurt. _

As always when she sent me things about her worry I ignored her. I knew I was rejecting her care. I couldn't tell you why though.

I picked up the guys again around eleven. We all went to the school.

It was slightly eerie being in the halls at night. I was used to seeing them packed with students. Our footsteps echoed off the lockered walls. We were quiet as we could be. As I passed Emily's locker I couldn't help but glare. Just that morning I had seen that jock grabbing her to him far too roughly.

I knew better than I should have she could handle rough up to a point. But that was in bed, in the heat of the moment. I could see in her eyes she wasn't in any moments with Brian. She was enduring. And trying hard to regain whatever she lost with him. I couldn't help but think that she'd have an easier time of it if she didn't keep jumping me.

I grabbed what I could from the small storage room and we all swiftly made our way back to the cars. After we stashed it all we dropped by Jesus' house and drank. I drank more than I normally would. It was one a.m. I found myself plagued by images of Emily with that gorilla of a jock. Her moaning, clawing his back like she did mine. She made these cute little sounds like a cat mewling when I moved against her just right. If she was doing that with him…

_She was never really yours anyway. You don't want her anyway. Not like that at any rate. Just her body. Just any body. _

As more and more people showed up i did my business, selling the shit off. I found a girl after. Or rather she showed up and attached herself to my side. I eyed her and watched as she grinded against me to the music that pulsed through the house. I didn't know whether she was trying to get me to dance or showing me she was interested in grinding somewhere more private.

I didn't care. My mind was plagued by images of another drunken girl who had brazenly proven how much she wanted my touch. I got painfully hard remembering it because naturally it brought up other times. The pool, her kitchen table, every surface at my house. She wasn't the kind to demand a bed.

I shook the drunk party girl off and went to sit on the couch. Virgil saw me abandon the hot thing with disbelief and went to go try his luck. Naturally he got turned down.

_What up? _I sent, unaware of Daric best friend eying me.

Daric had a calmly calculating look on his face. He was temporarily ignoring the fiery redhead on his lap to watch me. I was too drunk to see.

_Sleeping, duh. R u ok?_

_Com over. _

_Srry sweetie. Can't go out._

I glared down at the cell and in sudden rage hurled it away from me. Again I was plagued. I had never wanted to beat anything within an inch of its worthless life. Not even Virgil had ever gotten him this pissed. I felt like tearing that stupid jock to bits.

I groaned softly and put my head in my hands. What the hell was happening to me?

"Temper, temper." A voice purred.

The cell was in my line of sight again being held in a delicate hand. I stared at the well manicured nails before taking the offending object and putting it in my pocket. I needed the numbers in the thing after all.

Around her the room was spinning. I forced myself to focus though. It was the same girl. Miss dancer. Suddenly something in me said fuck it. Something snapped.

I grabbed her and yanked her roughly down onto my lap. My lips crashed on hers and I savaged the lips more forcefully than I normally would have. I let my hands creep under her shirt and yanked her tightly, feeling her nails rake me.

"God Han get a room." Another voice said scathingly.

The hatred and disgust made me pull away because even in my drunk state I knew this voice was somehow important. Sarah stood there with her hands on her hips. Though she had never been talkative with me now she glared with absolute loathing in her eyes. I returned it because in that moment I really could have called what I felt for her, Emily, and that whole group hatred.

"Fuck off." I told her.

I stood with the intention of taking my new little tiger away into some dark room.

"Han you're drunk. Are you really sure the sober you would be doing this?" Sarah asked with a sigh.

"Back off. She can fuck who she wants; I can fuck who I want. I don't owe her nothing."

I weaved off drunkenly and dragged the girl with me. Sarah stared after me before throwing her hands up and chewing her lower lip in worry.

I found an empty room and didn't waste time. I rid the clothes from the girl with a practiced ease that spoke of my experience. As I buried my head into her shoulder to tongue, kiss, and teeth the tender area I thought this was how things should have been.

How things were before one rich miss walked into my life.

* * *

Author note: Oh no Han is digging his own hole now! Will Sarah tell her best friend what she witnessed? No Emily today. I thought I'd give her a break since her emotions are running her ragged. She'll be back next time though. Please tell me what you thought about the Han p.o.v. I may do it again in the future. This chapter was also a scene from the movie. They all have such potty mouths. (Sweat drop) Review please! Also feel free to private message me about anything you don't get or if you have any ideas about what should happen to Han and Emily. Until next time lovelies!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

Emily pov

"Young lady I told you to sit down!" Charlie Baker snapped, finally losing patience with me. Like I cared.

"And I said kiss my lily white ass!"

"You will not talk to your Father that way." Kelly scolded.

I spun on her with barely contained fury. Underneath it all though a part of me wanted to cry like a baby. I didn't care that they were married. I was a Harden and nothing would ever convince me to become a Baker.

Before when I had voiced my great disdain for changing my last name Kelly had been very mothering and coddled me. She said I wouldn't have to change it if I didn't want to. Now though it was a whole different tune.

I realized my Mother had changed her whole look and personality to suit her new husband. I felt very disgusted for her.

"News flash for you Mom! He isn't my Dad, and he never will be. My real Dad is a in the ground while you fuck a new guy and let him try and take his place!"

"Where on earth did you learn such filthy language?" My mother snapped.

I glared and decided silence would be better. I was so angry and upset that my whole body was shaking. I didn't want to be a Baker. I didn't understand how she could do this to me. How could she just throw away the years that Daddy had pampered and loved her? How could she throw away his name and expect me to do the same?

I hated it but a part of me was thinking I was just like her. If not worse. At least she had waited until her first love was dead before going off with another. And the thought just made me more miserable and angry.

"Young lady I asked you a question." Kelly was vanishing into the shell she wrapped around herself.

The same shell she had taught me, the shell that was befitting a member of high society.

"Just back off." I muttered. "I'm never going to accept him or his last name!"

Kelly sighed in annoyance. It was Charlie who reacted. His palm made contact with my cheek with enough force to make me stumble against the chair and caused a glass to fall from the table and shatter.

Everything froze, Kelly suddenly tensing and looking between her new Husband and me.

I had always led the life of a pampered girl. Of a rich girl. Daddy had spoiled me rotten, lifting me in my arms and telling me I was his precious one. Never before in seventeen years had I been smacked or disciplined physically in any way. Not only was my cheek now throbbing but also my pride. I was horrified at the instant tears, hating my weakness.

"Sweetie-"Kelly reached out when Charlie retreated, stunned at his own actions.

I gasped and jerked away from her, smacking her hand away. "Don't fucking touch me! I hate you! Drop dead!"

"Sweetie wait!" Kelly called after me but I had already darted out the back door and ran to the gate. I left it open as I took off down the street.

I officially hated my life. More than anything I wanted to just curl in a ball and die. Brian was snapping at me and being all possessive. Sarah was busy with Kevin and didn't really have time to be a friend slash sister. My own Mother had married a jerk and had no time for me anymore. I had no other family.

And as for Han… I felt he was pulling away from me. He had become emotionally distant since the night I had refused to come over. I was terrified that I'd broken my relationship with him too.

The cemetery where my Dad was buried was about three miles from my home and it was where I found myself. I picked my way through the graves until I came to his. I was ashamed how unkept it was. I had flatly refused to visit him since I was ten and had a choice in the matter. My other had been keeping it covered in flowers. I guessed that for the last two years since she'd been seeing Charlie she had been neglecting Dad.

I knelt down in front of him and laid my head against the cool marble of his tombstone.

"I'm so sorry Daddy. I'm so sorry for forgetting you."

I didn't bother to hide my tears. They came in a great hot wave down my face, streaking in rivulets to the ground. I wanted nothing more than for him to be there with me, to wrap his arms around me again. It hadn't been fair the way he went. A stupid driver had broken his body and taken him from me.

I needed him here with me though. I needed to hear him say it was okay to feel how I felt. I needed him to explain my complicated feeling for Han and Brian. I needed to tell him… that I loved him and that I was sorry for being a spoiled child that probably caused him nothing but a headache.

I found myself actually speaking to his tombstone. I felt stupid. I didn't believe in heaven and God and all that. I had actually stopped when he died. But I couldn't stop myself from pouring out all the words I'd been holding in. they were a jumbled mess and my brain couldn't keep up with what I was saying or make sense of it.

After the flow of words stopped I simply laid against the tombstone. I don't think I thought of anything. I do know that for once since I was scared of bugs a daddy long leg crawled over my leg. I could feel its hairy feet on my bare skin. It made new tears leak from my already stinging eyes, tears now of revulsion and a bit of panic. But I was too lethargic to move, to miserable to shift myself in any way. In the end it crawled off and went on its merry way ignorant of the fact it had just scared someone.

When my cell rang I ignored it. I didn't want to talk. I just wanted to sit in complete silence and dream I was anywhere else.

However dreams must end eventually. With that vague thought I found myself shutting my eyes and dreaming that I was nowhere at all, and that the void of nothingness meant I was dead.

_Han p.o.v_

I watched Ben do a line of coke without much interest. I knew that he was getting addicted fast to the stuff. But I didn't know how to stop him. I old myself that if he got really bad on the stuff I'd give him the kind of lesson I gave Virgil on a weekly basis.

Daric was feeling rather large as he had a girl on his lap again. I was ignoring the girls at the party this time. I wasn't avoiding the alcohol though. I had been feeling slightly sick with myself in the past week.

When I'd woken up from that drunken stupidity I had pulled the girl closer to me, thinking she was Emily. It had been nice for a brief second, thinking that I'd woken up with her. Then I'd taken notice the girl didn't have black curls scattered around her sleeping face and the pillow. The realization of just what I had done had hit like a sack of bricks.

It didn't matter how many times I told myself it wasn't cheating if we weren't a couple and Emily had no right to get jealous. I couldn't stop seeing her little girl expression of hurt. I told myself I didn't care.

In the end I had talked to Emily once since then. She had stopped sending texts and looking at me a few days ago. I guessed that it meant that our "fun" was over and told myself it was good riddance.

But I couldn't help but notice the new strain she seemed to be over. She had been wound tightly and even had a fight with Brian in the middle of the hall for all to see. I had heard from Sarah, who had started randomly talking to me, that her Mom had come back with a new Husband and the new family unit wasn't meshing as easily as one would have hoped.

I was surprised Sarah hadn't gone and told Emily what she'd seen. But she seemed to be keeping it to herself. I couldn't help but ask what her angle was.

"_Emily is a Sister. She's going through a lot right now. I think… she might be getting a bit emotionally unstable. Do you really think I'm such a bitch I'd throw you in her face?"_

_I had looked at her with some disbelief but then I simply walked away. I stopped when I felt her hand on my arm, wanting to shake her off. _

"_Han I don't know really what hold you have on her, why there is any real thing between you anyway. You guys are total opposites. And with how we were raised… you should be the scum on her boots in her eyes. But whatever it is I don't want you hurting her. Just… don't okay?" _

I remembered her words with annoyance. I then remembered something Emily had said once teasingly to Ben about his crush on Stephanie.

"_We marry the lawyers. We sleep with the pool boys. But as for Steve… well I think you've got a shot with her."_

When my cell rang I answered it without looking at the caller I.d.

"Hello?"

"_Han it's Sarah. Is Emily with you?"_

"No." I took a swig of his beer.

"_Damn it. Do you know where she is?" _

I don't think I'd ever heard her cuss. It made me narrow my eyes. "What's up?"

"_She hasn't been answering her cell. Her Mom called me a few hours ago all in a panic saying Emily had run off. I figured she'd show up with one of us or Brian but she hasn't been seen. So I figured maybe she'd run off after you." _

"I haven't heard from her."

"_I was afraid of that. Han it's been hours!" _

"Look she probably just wanted some space. She'll turn up when she wants to."

I hung up the cell before she could comment back. I leaned against the chair I sat in and blinked. Emily didn't run off to be alone when she was upset. Emily relied on others. Her whole defense mechanism was to surround and cocoon herself in things that were familiar and adored.

_It isn't any of your business. _I told myself and chugged my beer.

_Fuck it. _

"I'm heading out." I told Daric who nodded.

As soon as I was out the door my cell was pressed against my ear ringing. After a few rings I heard her voicemail.

"_Either I'm busy, my cell is turned off, or I just really don't want to deal with you right now. Leave a message!" _

I hung up and redialed. She didn't answer until I had pulled out of the driveway and started heading in a random direction.

"Hello?" Her voice sounded groggy and choked.

"Where are you?"

"Han?"

"Where are you?" I repeated.

"Look I don't really feel like a quickie or anything so I'm gonna hang-"

"Cut the fucking shit and tell me where you are Emily!"

Silence was my only response from the other line and I thought for a moment she had hung up. I glanced at the screen and it didn't say call ended so I figured I'd just stunned her into a silence. I had never yelled at her or raised my voice. I had certainly never demanded anything of her outside the bedroom or things pertaining to it.

"Em its past one in the morning. Where are you?"

"One? Oh Geez I must have fallen asleep…"

"Fallen asleep where?" my patience was stretching very, very thin. In fact I could hear it in the background starting to snap.

"In the Fallen Angels Cemetery. I was visiting my Dad."

A girl who had the emotional stability of a tea spoon when it came to bugs had fallen asleep in a cemetery crawling with worms… now why did that just seem not plausible? Unless she really was going through some sort of upheaval like Sarah had hinted at.

"Stay where you are. I'm coming to get you."

"Right."

I hung up and sighed. "I really shouldn't be doing this."

If I was smart I would be leaving her where she was and calling Sarah. Sarah could go get her and my involvement with Emily could be over. It would really make my life easier. But I couldn't seem to find the strength or real desire to push her away. I was willing to take whatever she gave out.

Before I could talk myself into a wall I did a U-turn and started the ten minute drive to the cemetery. I wondered what the hell she was even doing there. It wasn't like her to go there. In fact I thought she'd told me that she didn't see the point of going to see bones.

I pulled in and after parking I got and started up the gravel path. I called her name as I walked.

"I'm over here!" She yelled back after I was about half way in.

I found her sitting against a tombstone with her knees pulled to her chest. She wasn't shivering despite the chill. I was a bit shell shocked by what I saw. This wasn't the put together Emily Harden who always looked like she had stepped out of a magazine. She wore a pair old denim shorties and a turquoise off the shoulder shirt. But she was a bit muddy from sitting so long and her hair was a mess, the curls un-brushed and hanging in an order that I'd never seen even after sex. I supposed it was from the odd way she'd probably slept.

I knelt in front of her and made her look at me. This was what really struck me as "not Emily." She had the dreaded "raccoon eyes" thanks to her eyeliner and mascara running and her emerald orbs were red and puffy. She must have started crying again after they'd hung up because her cheeks were mottled red still.

Never had she been so unattractive to me. And never had I felt such an intense urge to just wrap her up gently and hold her as long as she'd let me. I didn't resist the urge despite my brain screaming at me to ignore it and she came to me easily, letting me pull her against me and rub her back.

"I forgot all about him Han. He's been here all by himself for two years."

My eyes flicked to the grave. "What do you mean?"

"Mom normally kept his grave looking like a garden. Every Sunday she was down here with him for a few hours. But since Charlie came… I don't think she's been here once! And I never…"

"Hey calm down." I told her softly when I heard her breath hitch. I wondered how many tears a human body could really have. Didn't the moisture dry out after awhile? "You're here now."

"I'm nothing like her."

"You aren't." I agreed easily even though I didn't really get half of what she was trying to prove to herself.

"I'm not… but I am." She laughed a bit. "Han…"

"I'll eventually have to tell you…"

"What?" I asked when she pulled away. She took my hand and held it tightly and I didn't pull away from the affectionate gesture like I'd normally had done.

She looked at me helplessly for a moment. Then she just shook her head. "Can I stay with you tonight, please?"

I wanted to push to know what she wanted to tell me. But with a sigh I gave it up and nodded my head.

"Han I… I really am sorry for everything."

I looked at her before leaning forward to wrap my free hand around her head and pulled her forward to meet my lips. She returned the kiss as eagerly as she returned the others. Her other hand was still clasped gently and securely in mine.

I took her to my house and she let me strip her. Her clothes were too dirty to sleep in. I gave her one of my old t-shirts and then I put her into the bed like she was a child. Her fragility tonight made her seem like one almost. She fell asleep in my arms.

I fell asleep with the thought this was the first time we'd met up and spent the night together without sex.

I didn't know then just what it, what changes both our feelings had done.

End chapter five

* * *

Author note: *tries to sneak in and hides behind some bushes.* Yeah, so I'm back. And I'm not leaving my new bush until ya'll stop glaring at me for my months of inactivity. Han and Emily finally came back from the dark recesses of my brain and bullied me into another chapter. Now they are floating around in my brain for chapter six.

So let me know what you thought of this chapter pretty please?

Until next time lovlings!


	6. Chapter 6

Author note: Muahahaha! Finally… the scene that started it all in my head.

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make zip profit! (I own my Ocs and my brains ideas)

Chapter Six

* * *

Emily

As the sleep faded from my still tired body I curled closer to the warmth that embraced me. I knew it was Han. I couldn't explain how I knew in that moment of fogginess. I just did.

His hand was idly running through my curls and rubbing my back. I arched into the touch when he caressed a spot that was a well known area guaranteed to send a shiver through me.

"You awake?" He asked in that quiet voice if his.

God I loved his voice. It was so even but behind it you could hear the control he had. You could hear the fact that this was a man who would do anything to get what he needed done without worrying about if it was against the rules. Dangerous and definitely not what I should be so friendly with.

"I could get used to waking up like this." I purred lethargically.

I couldn't stop the sigh that went through me when one of his hands traveled down and lifted my leg over his, the rough palm smoothing along the skin. I was very aware of the fact I wore only his shirt and that just a few more inches he would be at the sin of my womanhood.

"So who gave you that bruise on your cheek?" He asked conversationally.

I snapped my eyes open and jerked back a little.

"Bruise?"

"Yeah. I couldn't see it last night since both of your cheeks were red."

I could hear the threaded anger in his voice. When Han lifted a hand to gently stroke down the cheek I winced, aware now of the awakening throb it was making.

I remembered everything that had happened. And couldn't believe I had been thinking about sex!

"It was nothing, Han. Just a fight with Charlie."

"Charlie being your step-dad." Han responded flatly, ignoring my attempt to distance him.

"Yes."

He was silent for a long moment. The hand on my cheek went to my neck in an absent caress. Han had learned early that I enjoyed my throat being gently squeezed. Not enough to totally cut off my oxygen but enough to make it harder to breath. It was an incredible high during sex.

After a tense minute I took his hand and kissed it, nibbling on the pads.

"Han it has been awhile." I muttered.

I was wounded emotionally, drained. Somehow in my fogged brain I registered that Han would help dull the pain. He could keep me shielded.

"Emily…" he muttered as I went for his neck to bite at the tendons. "I-"

"Please." I begged without shame. With this man I didn't hide behind pride. He knew I had it. I gave myself completely to him though out of trust and other things I didn't want to open the lid on.

He gave up and pulled the shirt I wore up and off. He was very gentle and this time held tenderness. Until the day I died I would never forget it. It wasn't like I'd forget the other times but they would be blurred around the edges, foggy like most memories are after a few years.

But this one time of us having sex together I would remember clearly. Han was taking great time to kiss and suckle every part of me and I was just as eager, running my hands along him and applying pressure to the hidden points I'd found along his body. This body that I knew like my own even though we hadn't been intimate together nearly as long as it took to learn such a thing.

His fingers had found the bud of womanhood and were gently rubbing it in soothing circles, applying the pressure I craved and then going gentler to make me whimper. My legs were spread wide to alleviate the pressure of it as he also seemed to be taking a keen interest in my breasts, biting and suckling to leave marks. For once neither of us cared about visual proof we were doing this.

My hand was wrapped around him and stroking him with a gentle care. When he finally couldn't take it, the waiting, and maybe he had decided to put me out of my misery he thrust into the hilt right on the crest of the first orgasm he'd given me.

It heightened my pleasure and drew one of the mewling squeaks I found horrifying but he enjoyed. Han also enjoyed me clawing his back even though sometimes I dug too deep and left crescent moon indents that welled with some blood. He had become a Master at getting what he wanted from me in bed.

Sweat clung to us both in the aftermath. There was a vague thought of a shower but I brushed it from my mind, content to be cuddled in his arms. Han was used to sweat from working on his car in the humid summer days and other things so he could ignore it. In fact I think he took a vague pleasure in seeing me sweaty and naked, knowing that he had caused it.

"I need to get home." I murmured and didn't make a move from him.

It was peaceful in the silence. Then he said. "I want to kill your Step Dad."

I tilted my head to look at him as he shifted to get a cigarette and lit it, taking a deep breath of it. He pulled me back up on him to cuddle and I immediately went to him, kissing his chest in silent reply.

"I'd rather have you out here with me then behind a prison cell Han." I told him gently.

His arm tightened on me. "I'm not kidding. If he touches you again I will kill him. Emily you're mi-"

My mind could easily complete the thought and it sent a wave through me. I don't know if it was the admission that did it to me. I don't know if it was just a various combination of the things I'd been putting up with from Brian and now my family. But something finally settled within me.

What I did know was this. Han was the first person I thought of when I woke up and looked at my messages. Han was the one who I was my complete self with. Han was the one I trusted with not only my body but enough to be seen as weak. It had gone so far beyond a simple craving for his body, which was settled the first time.

I wanted to soak him with myself. I wanted to suffocate him with my scent to the point it was all he knew. And I wanted to be that way with him, to know nothing but him, to get lost in the very idea of him. I wanted to be the only woman he saw just like he was the only…

The thought trailed incomplete in my head. I had to wonder if this was how a woman felt when she fell in love the first time. I wasn't to sure and I was hardly going to ask my darling Mother.

"Han, I'm leaving Brian. I think… I already left him a long time ago but… it needs to be official." I swallowed. This was going to hurt Brian so very much…

Han sighed. His arm tightened enough to pull me onto his chest and I straddled him to make it more comfortable. He pulled my head down to meet his lips. This was what I wanted. I wanted to be me and Han was the one who started this revolution inside me.

I went home and ignored Kelly and Charlie who tried to apologize. I was dragging Han behind me since he'd driven me home. As soon as Kelly saw him she drew up with her apologies and Charlie looked him over with a thinly veiled disgust. Han was his normal stoic self with the smell of cigarettes, cars, and that part that was just wholly him and intoxicated me.

"And who is this?" Charlie asked.

I paused at the stairs when I felt Han tense as he took in Charlie. I turned and recognized the look. It radiated anger and also reminded me of a crouched jungle cat ready to pounce on a fat juicy deer.

"Not that it's any of your business Charlie," I emphasized his name. "But this is Han."

"Are you wearing his clothes?" Kelly demanded in a scandalized tone.

I glanced down at my impromptu attire. I was wearing the shirt I'd slept in and a pair of his boxers. Yes, I know boxers are not shorts. But on me they were and I figured what the hell. I wasn't going anywhere and I had seen that glint in his dark eyes when I wore his clothes. It had been possessive and hot.

"Why I'm glad you noticed. You always said I could pull off a potato bag without a sweat. Well what do you think of this? I think I pull off messy- comfortable very well."

I dragged Han up the stairs before they could reply and shut and locked my door. As soon as it was shut I stripped and went to my closet. Han sat on my water bed and glanced around, most often at my naked body while I pulled out clothes. I realized he had never been in my room and it made me pause.

"Hey Han?"

"Yeah?'

"Wanna christen my room?"

After another round of fun, which I was sure my Mother at least heard, I got dressed and did my makeup. A part of me was tempted to not cover up the bruise. The vain part of me that was still aware of being a rich, popular girl demanded concealer.

When we parted at the door I whispered. "Suzie Barks is throwing a party tomorrow after school. Be there? We can have fun together."

He didn't say he'd be there but he did kiss me thoroughly and messed up my hair which with him was as close to a direct yes I could get. My lips were swollen and I was grinning like a clown when I turned back into the house. I was so happy that I even sat through the lecture I got about different classes, staying out late, and cussing without a murmur of protest.

"I hope you'll think about your behavior young lady!"

"Oh I will." I murmured a tad dreamily. And I wasn't lying. I just wouldn't be thinking of it in a negative light to be ashamed of.

The next day at school I met up with Sarah and Stephanie. Sarah hugged me to her tightly and swung me around as she scolded. This was the issue with being friends with a girl giant. Sarah was at least a head and a half taller than me and so I was smooshed into her chest while she swung.

"You really had us all worried." Stephanie said in that kind gentle voice. I saw her eyes dart suddenly and I followed it to where Ben was getting things out of his locker. I recognized the want in her eyes.

"He likes you just as much you know." I told her.

"But Steve…"

"I know. But it isn't fair to you to be so conflicted. Spend time with them both and figure out who you really want."

"That sounds way too mature for you. Are you running a fever?" Stephanie teasingly felt my forehead and I batted her hand away laughing.

"Ha, Ha no. I'm breaking up with Brian."

"About time." Stephanie sighed. "I was two seconds away from making bets on you."

Beyond some teasing remarks I guess they had the right to make they wished me luck keeping things natural.

I met up with Brian at lunch. I avoided his kiss and embrace easily. "We need to talk Bri."

He gave me a narrowed look of confusion and followed me to what was dubbed Smokers Alley. As soon as we stepped in behind the fencing and Brian gave a look the smokers and druggies cleared out. Vergil and Ben where there selling.

Ben startled slightly at the sight of me. His gaze swept both me and Brian. An unreadable look crossed his face.

"Hey Emily." Vergil beamed at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

They were the last to leave. Once we were alone I turned back and looked at Brian.

"Brian… this has been a long time… coming." I was clear in my resolve. But it felt like I was tearing a chunk from myself. Even if that chunk was rotted it still hurt.

"Alright what is going on? You avoided me all damned weekend and today, I can't touch you… you vanished yesterday and pop up like it isn't any fucking issue. What the fuck?" He was angry but not as angry as he was going to be.

"Brian I'm going through some things." I responded.

_Just do it. Quick and easy like a Band-Aid. A little sting of pain then it's over._

I repeated that over in my head.

"If something is bothering you then just tell me. Em, I'm your boyfriend for crying out loud."

"That's just it. You've become this-this jealous jack ass and I… I feel bad about this Brian but… you were just being such a damned jerk! I can't do this anymore. You need to find someone who you can trust and I need…" Han… "I need someone who trusts me and accepts me. Were over Brian."

My halting speech was greeted by silence. Then he laughed. He actually laughed! I didn't think much of it when he advanced on me and backed me into the wall. This was Brian and I had known him since childhood. I didn't think much of it until he slammed his fists into the hard concrete and pinned me.

"Are you fucking serious? The rumors are fucking true aren't they? I can't believe you. I really can't fucking believe my girlfriend was fucking cheating on me with one of the chinks!"

My blood ran cold from both how close he was and also the fact he was snarling and punching the wall around me to bring out his points.

"Which one was it? Was it that Ben kid? Let me guess you spread your legs so he'd do your fucking math homework for you right?! Or god damned please tell me it wasn't that little shit Vergil!"

I was angry now from the racial slurs and also he was insulting the nice people. And also he was getting closer. Vergil was after all related to Han.

"Fuck you Brian! This is why I can't handle you anymore! You act like you're a damned King and better than everyone when you aren't even a servant in the King's castle!"

"Who the hell was it!? Who?!" He kept shouting the word.

Finally a body tackled him and arms wrapped around me, pulling me tight. I recognized the perfume Sarah wore and looked over to see Kevin had Brian on the ground. Despite that Brian was still writhing under him in anger and shouting things at me.

"You fucking slut who was it!? Fucking bitch!"

"Dude just calm the fuck down! I don't want to punch you." Kevin was grunting from the effort of keeping his friend down.

I took note that our shouting had drawn a crowd. I noted Han standing by his normal four friends. Jesus, Vergil, and Daric were watching the struggle. Ben was looking away like he couldn't stand the violence. Han was looking at me. His eyes were unreadable. I swallowed the little spit that had gathered in my dry mouth.

"That Ben kid got us. He said you looked worried and you were with Brian." Sarah murmured and I sighed. "Let's get out of here."

I noted as we left that my old crowd was now divided. The cheerleaders and the other girls followed Sarah and me where the football players all stayed with Brian. Who knew a simple break up could cause so much strife?

I didn't see Brian again all day. After school I immediately went with Sarah to her house to get ready for the party. We and a few other girls lounged around her pool for about an hour to get a small tan to make our outfits really pop. Then we spent the rest of the time doing hair and makeup, making suggestions and eating chips. It was a nice distraction that I was grateful for.

It was tense at the party for the first few minutes. Despite it all Brian and I were part of the same clique and were both so ingrained neither of us would be expunged. I sighed after he started drinking which calmed him down greatly. Sarah and I danced against each other and we all passed a joint around, popped some pills Suzie supplied to make her party a smash.

As soon as I saw Han I zigzagged over to him and smiled. I didn't hug him. I wasn't ready for an open relationship. Not that everyone and there Mom didn't know it was Han but it was nice to keep the illusion I still had some privacy in it.

"Pretty rough." He commented.

"It was past time. Hey Ben, thanks for getting Sarah for me. I appreciate you having my back."

"Oh, uh… no problem." He was so shy. I liked that about him but I hoped Stephanie could open him up some.

I hated to admit it but his shyness probably came from my clique. In middle school we hadn't been nice and I especially had been a snarky little bitch from hell. It had toned down in high school but we still had been making it a habit to let everyone know what the dividing line was between us and them. Until a certain person had saved me from a random cicada at least.

"Hey there boys! Want some?" Sarah popped up and smooshed me against her, tilting my head back and offering me the one of the handful of white pills Suzie had just given her. "Suzie gave me these to give to you guys."

I parted my lips and let it slide down my throat without asking what it was. Knowing Suzie it was ecstasy. That girl was way too fond of it.

Next Kevin came up and wrapped both his arms around me and Sarah who protested about being separated from her "Wife."

"Thespians, they can say anything with a straight face." I commented to Han and his crowd.

"Hey if ya'll are married now does that mean I get a threesome?" Kevin grinned.

Sarah scoffed. "Is she your wife? Hell no. I'm the only one who gets to touch her."

"I'm touching her now." Kevin teased and Sarah glared a bit before smiling.

"Alright tonight is a threesome night. Just this once."

"Sarah you're psychotic." I commented with a shake of my head.

"Excellent. I always thought you looked sexy in them little booty shorts." Kevin waggled his brows playfully at me.

"Don't encourage her." I scolded him playfully. "Besides I already have a man to handle me. You just focus on handling Sarah."

"She does require extra attention." He heaved a heavy sigh and Sarah punched his arm. "So boys how ya liking the party?" Kevin seamlessly shifted from playful joker to serious and nice like he was swimming through water. It was a quality I'd always admired.

"It's nice." Daric commented dryly.

We chatted for a bit, me mostly focusing on Han and him on me. Sarah commented about losing me so soon. It was nice. Until Brian started making comments.

"Oh hey you guys! Isn't bible study next door?" He and his friends dissolved into laughter.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen." Sarah commented.

"Fallen? He's still on the same childish level he always was." I sighed. "Brian would you just stop? You're drunk and being stupid."

He narrowed his gaze on me before it vanished in another high smile. "Can't tell me what to do anymore. So I guess it's one of these two. Either Han the legendary sex toy or Daric the brain. The other two are too soft for you. Then again you might like kicking them around. That's it isn't it, it's a four way!"

"Dude chill." Kevin let us go to stand to his full height.

"I hope it isn't little brain! You went from a real man and real sports to a fucking wanna be! Hey, nerd, don't you know you have to be in a real sport to wear that jacket?" Another dissolver of obnoxious laughing.

"I'm gonna go check on Virgil." Daric muttered.

As he went he intentionally rammed Brian on the shoulder. I tensed seeing it and wasn't surprised when Brian shoved back with a full shove.

"Brian stop!" I snapped.

When Daric shoved him again this time Brian turned with a punch and Ben rushed forward to try and get Daric away. Han had wrapped a hand around my wrist when he saw my tenseness. When Ben got punched for his effort Sarah Kevin went to grab Brian around the middle. He froze and let go with his hands raised though when Daric pulled out the gun.

In a crowd of high teenagers that coupled with the fight was enough to make everyone freeze up.

"Brian!" I shrieked when Daric grabbed him and pulled him closer to the gun.

I jerked free from Han and got about three steps before he grabbed me around my waist and lifted me kicking and screaming.

"Brian! Let me go, Brian!" Tears were streaming down my face. Brian couldn't die, he couldn't be hurt!

"You want your Mommy now man, huh, you want your fucking Mom?!" Daric was chanting it.

Vergil had come from nowhere and was bouncing excitedly. "Shoot him in the face, Daric. Shoot him in the face." He giggled maniacally and I shuddered and thought him insane.

By now Han had set me down on the ground but kept a firm grip on my thrashing body. I kept shrieking for Brian and Daric to get away from him. Sarah was trying to calm me down.

Daric slammed the gun into his face and Brian crumbled. "Back off man! Just back off!"

I was horrified when Vergil started kicking Brian all over. "Stop it! You bastards have done enough! Han, please!"

I sobbed when Ben offered a tentative kick to my fallen ex, falling limp in Han's arms. Nobody would go near him when Daric had that damned gun!

"Han you better get Daric before he hurts someone seriously." Kevin had stepped back to us and looked at Han seriously.

Han dropped his gaze to me. I was a puddle of fear and tears. "Me and Sarah'll watch her. If you stay he might do something or somebody might call the cops. And if you take Emily with you I think you'll have a dead body on your hands."

Han nodded and after a brief hug let me down. I wanted him to keep hugging me very badly but Brian overwhelmed my thoughts. As Han charged to grab his friends I ran and shoved Daric away before dropping to my knees to Brian.

"Oh my god. Baby, say something, please, please, please. Say anything." I pulled his head into my lap and was delighted to hear a small groan.

"Em…?"

"Oh God. You'll be okay. You're fine, it's fine now. Everything is fine. I'm gonna take care of you, its fine." I was dropping kisses along his face as I spouted the same things over and over again. My hair was like a curtain around us, shielding us from the other prying eyes and moving bodies.

Brian grasped my hand and I held it with a sob. When he passed out I freaked until Kevin assured me it was normal. I was the one who had him taken to Suzie's couch. My own lap served as his pillow and I cleaned the blood from his face and held ice on his swelling cheek.

My other hand combed through his hair in the way I knew he liked. When people saw us I was aware of what we looked like. We looked like the King and Queen of the popular crowd, something we'd been years before we became a couple. Now we were over but we were still the rulers.

With tear stains down my face and slightly covered with his blood what some of the teens were seeing was a genuine moment of my love for Brian, which in a way was true. I loved him like a friend. He was my first everything.

When we went out I had stopped being the Queen of the school. I had become Brian's queen. I had assumed that with our break up I would stop that image in its tracks and become the Queen of the School again. That was before I'd had a total melt down with Brian held at gunpoint.

I wondered bleakly where Han was… and if I'd ever escape the image of being "Brian's Queen" now…

* * *

End chapter

Author note: Oh drama, how I hate you in real life… but how fun you are in a fiction! I hope you all enjoyed. This chapter feels a bit longer to me. I wonder… but I wanted all this out in this chapter. It was in my head.

Now remember this is a fiction. If someone holds a gun to someone's head in front of you call the cops. Even if you just dial the number. They'll hear the panic and trace the call, you don't have to be seen talking on the cell and risk a bullet.

Reviews make me smile and let me know you want more. So be kind and if you have the time leave a little something for the continued support of this fiction. Or as usual anything I can improve.

Until the next time!


End file.
